Restart
by Sister of the Moon
Summary: A complete rewrite starting from when Jason woke up from his coma in 1996. This story is going to be very AU. Acutal dialouge from the scenes as they were originally aired is used for scenes in the story. Detailed Summary Inside! NOW ON HIATUS
1. The Fight

Restart: The Fights  
  
Hello everyone! This is a brand new fic (but I'm sure you knew that). I feel that I should clear a few things up. This is AU. Forget the liason history you know. I have these GH tapes of when Jason first woke up from the accident (yay). And so I decided to see what I could do with it. I know that there are NO transcripts out there that has the accident, so if theres anyone like me out there, you're all curious. Basically, the car accident will happen. But instead of Robin being there when he wakes up, Elizabeth Webber, is there. It goes on from there. She has just come to town. Also, you should know that Sonny is just coming to town too. He has a connection to Jason that you will soon find out. Lets see, what else. Oh, both Elizabeth and Jason are 17 for my purposes. Sonny is 25. I know this is going to be a bit confusing for people who didn't see all of this or don't know the history. If anyone has any questions then e-mail me (britador@aol.com) and I'll help you out. And also, I will be using some of the actual dialouge from the tapes. I disclaim all of that. The words are GH's, the feelings are mine. I'll let you know whats what in each chapter, like as you see below, it says, "Quartermaine Mansion - Acutal Dialouge". I believe thats it. Lack of reviews is going to mean no story. Cause not only do I have enough going on, I have to transcribe a lot for this. Have fun reading everyone, and don't forget to review when you're done!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quartermaine Mansion - Actual Dialouge  
  
AJ watched as Justus Ward left the room. Choices, he said that AJ had choices. God, what a lie. He had no choice in this family. He was stuck. He took a deep breath as he tried to clear his alcohol filled mind. AJ turned around at his brother's voice.  
  
"You do have some choices." Jason informed him quietly. He watched AJ intensly. He was drunk, big time. But what was new?  
  
"Is this where you set up the conditions? So you don't tell Mom and Daddy?" AJ leaned into him. His breath stank of booze.  
  
Jason shook his head sadly. But firmly, he wasn't backing down. If he did, AJ could die. "In your dreams."  
  
"Come on, man, why make it any tougher?" AJ asked him. His brother was everything to him. He stood by him during all of his crap. Even if he did tell their parents, Jason would stand by him during the fallout.  
  
"Why are you asking me that AJ? Thats a question you should be asking yourself." Jason shot back at him.  
  
"Why should I, Jason? You always seem to have all of the answers." AJ swayed on his feet a bit, but quickly recovered.  
  
Jason seemed to be getting mad at him. "You're back to the point when your answer is to have another drink, and another, and another."  
  
The truth hurt? Right? But it hurt even more when it was Jason throwing it at him. His brother wasn't trying to hurt him. Which only made it hurt worse in some way. "For crying out loud! Will you just get off your throne? Everything with you is, is a moral issue!" AJ walked away from his brother by a few steps. "It isn't a problem Jason, it was never a problem..." he trailed off softly.  
  
Jason sighed behind him. AJ turned around to see him nodding his head empathetically. "I see, you never had a problem. All the arrests for drunk driving. The hush-ups, the pay-offs, stays in the drunk tank. Thats poor AJ being the family scape goat again. If you think I'm going to stand here and listen to your manipulation can reckless..."  
  
AJ cut him off. He didn't want to hear it. How many times did someone need to go over this with him? He slammed his hands agains the wet bar. He didn't care that he had jarred all of the glasses. "No! You're not! You're just going to stand there in your fine upstanding! Its what you do!"  
  
Jason turned away from AJ for a second. But he quickly turned around, ready to do this battle that AJ wanted to do. "Well, its better than whining and sniveling, isn't it? Or exploiting someone who cares about you!"  
  
AJ walked closer to Jason. "You tell me when I ever get close enough to exploit."  
  
Jason looked down at his feet, he didn't want to fight with AJ. He heard his brother move to behind him. "Well, you got close enough to Keesha. You just used her to get you sicker, didn't you?" he said slightly bitterly.  
  
AJ ran his hand over his face as he whipped around to face Jason again, "This is all about Keesha, isn't it? Hm?"  
  
"No." Jason looked down, pulling his impulse to yell back, "No, I'm not biting again.". He took a small step back to study AJ better. "I'll be in big trouble." Jason threw his arms up. "No, you know, I'm out of this. I'm, I'm done. Thats it. So go right ahead. In your, your grand self pity." Jason watched his brother wave goodbye to him. "Your pathetic waste. Merge yourself with the bottle."  
  
AJ took his coat off. He was trying not to care. He just needed one more drink to cure it all. To stop caring that he had finally pushed his baby brother away. Good for Jason though, now he wouldn't pull Jason down with him. Jason wasn't done though. "But don't come to me for help."  
  
"Great. We all know AJ's a hopeless drunk. Well, I'll tell you what man. I'll drink to that." AJ raised the vodka bottle off of the wet bar in a toast to Jason's words.  
  
Jason watched on. He made no move to grab the bottle from AJ. "Oooh, wow, wow, that was effective." He nodded his head approvingly. "That was effective. The song of a alcoholic. The hell with you if it kills me."  
  
Edward walked in on the scene. Jason was just standing there, watching his brother get even more drunk. Something must have happened. But whatever it was, AJ had no right to drink in the house. Or anywhere else for that matter. But with his Grandmother and young brother and sister in the house. Well, that was just unacceptable. "Whats going on in here!?" he questioned.  
  
Jason didn't bat an eye. "Join me, Grandfather, we can watch AJ self destruct together."  
  
AJ tried to mask his feelings. But Edward made no move to do the same. He looked dissapointed again. This fight was nothing new.  
  
Behind them Emily walked into the room. The twelve year old studied their faces. AJ had to be in trouble again. She kept quiet though, they hadn't noticed her.  
  
"I'm drunk Grandfather. Why don't you pour yourself up a sherry?" AJ begain to raise his bottle of vodka up again. Edward grabbed it from him though. AJ and Jason watched him shatter it into the fire place.  
  
Emily looked startled at what her Grandfather had just done. But still, she said nothing.  
  
"Whoa! Bullseye! You want to try for two? Maybe we should get you a little hatchet, so you can chop up the bar. We all know how good you'd be at it!" AJ yelled out.  
  
Emily was shocked now. AJ was drunk again. She brought her hand to her mouth in silent shock.  
  
Edward was yelling too now though. "You're damn lucky it wasn't your head! And next time it will be!" he threatened. He had every intention to keep his promise too. AJ was treading on thin ice. Edward noticed that Jason had remained quiet through all of this. AJ's drunken antics were nothing new to him. At seventeen he had seen more of it then anyone else in the house.  
  
"Like you care." AJ said, more quietly now.  
  
"You're a jackass!" Emily ran from the room once the words were out of Edward's mouth. This was getting out of hand, she needed to get help before they killed eachother. "And I will not accept the blame for the wrecking of you've made of your life. And I will not stand here and watch you drown yourself in alcohol. And self pity!" Edward declared.  
  
"Well somehow, I think I'll be able to get by without your customary show of support." AJ assured the older man. Neither of them paying attention to Jason, who was looking on the whole thing sadly.  
  
"I will not cover for you with the law." Edward warned AJ. Behind them Jason covered his eyes wearily.  
  
AJ reeled back and then sprung forward, right into his Grandfather's face. He yelled directly at him. "Well, now I can finally start having some fun!"  
  
Jason ended his silence angrily. "For God's sake AJ. When are you going to wake up?"  
  
AJ walked around Edward to get to Jason. "Excuse me? Weren't you the guy who just said, 'I don't care.'?"  
  
"Thats not what I said. I said that I wasn't going to help you destory you life. Can't you see thats what you're doing?" Jason questioned him sadly.  
  
"So what?" AJ asked him quietly.  
  
"So quit the self pity and get yourself in a rehab program! Nobody else can do it for you!"  
  
AJ got angry again. His emotions were flipping around like there was no tomorrow. "Did I ask, ask for your advice or opinions? I didn't think so." AJ shook his head.  
  
All three of them looked towards the door to see the rest of the family charge in. Monica came into the room first. "AJ!" she called to her oldest son. Alan and Emily were right behind her.  
  
"Great, now you got reinforcements! Well, I hope you all brought your own ammo. Because I think the golden boy and grand-daddy here are just about out." AJ cheered. Inside he just wanted to get out of the house. Go finish off his drunken night and forget it all.  
  
"What is going on in here? You've got this child frightened half to death!" Alan exclaimed at the trio as he gestured to a wide eyed Emily.  
  
Edward spoke up now. "If I frightened her I was merely responding to the fact that your son is a stinking drunk." Edward threw his hands up in the air. He was sick of dealing with AJ like this.  
  
Monica could see that her son was upset. She walked towards AJ and tried to comfort him, she placed a arm on his shoulder. But Alan ripped her hand away. "Don't, don't, don't. Don't try to kiss it and make it better."  
  
"Oh, no, god forbid anyone try." AJ shot back. This was the part where his father, like his brother, told him that he had finally done it. Finally pushed them so far that they couldn't get back.  
  
"Are you happy now AJ? You have us all now exaclty where you want us. Father's throwing things." Alan gestured to his youngest son next. "Your brother's turned inside out. Your Mother's heart is breaking." He then gestured to his daughter. "This child's frightened to death. And it all revolves around you."  
  
"You forgot yourself Dad. Where are you in all this?" AJ asked curiously.  
  
"Me? I'm scared to death. I'm scared not because of them flying glass or the screaming. I'n scared for your life. I'm scared that I'm going to find you in the gutter, or dead in a totaled car, or in a mental ward with a wet brain." Emily looked shocked at what Alan was saying. And she wasn't the only one. AJ stood watching his father talk in silence. "I'm scared of watching helplessly as you select one of these options. I'm scared that you're going to drag this entire family down with you." Alan finished. He always prayed that one day, AJ would hear him. Really hear him. But it seemed, from the look in his eyes, that he hadn't.  
  
"Well, thats fine, nobody has to watch. Outta sight, out of mind. I'll just go hole up in my room." AJ offered. He started to walk away. But his father grabbed him and threw him back to the spot he started at.  
  
Alan screamed at him now. "No you won't! No you won't. You are going to stay and you are going to make a choice. You check into rehab tonight or you leave this house and find yourself another place to live while you kill yourself."  
  
Moncia turned to her husband, anger stamped across her features. But no where near as angry as her husband, "Alan!"  
  
"And you will also find youself some other way to support yourself. I may not be able to cut off your trust fund, but I can cut off your allowance AJ." Alan finished. Not caring at all that Moncia and Emily were looking at him like he had grown another head.  
  
"Don't you make me a part of this Alan!" Monica warned.  
  
"Monica! What are you going to do, finance his ruin!?" Alan questioned her. This needed to be done. No matter how much it hurt, they needed to do this. For AJ. And for the family.  
  
"I know you think you're doing this for his own good, but you're not!" Monica tried to reason with Alan. But he wasn't going to give in. Not this time.  
  
"No! I'm no longer concerned about his own good. I am now only concerned for the welfare of everyone else in this house." Alan told Monica and AJ. It was entirely true. He had twelve year old daughter and a seventeen year old son to worry about. Not to mention his mother, wife and father.  
  
"Well, way to go Dad! Thats just what the boy needs. A dose of tough love! You got the tough part down real good." AJ started to talk softer. Alan watched his son sadly. "Its the love angle you have trouble with. No, no, no, I'll tell you what. You just practice with everyone else. I'll tell you what everybody, its been a slice." AJ mockingly saluted them all. "I'm outta here."  
  
Monica watched horrified as AJ left the house. "Alan!"  
  
Jason rushed forward. AJ could not drive like that. Not drunk. He had to stop him. "Okay, okay, Mom don't panic. He can't go far. I'll handle it." He promised her as he left the room.  
  
Alan grabbed him and pulled him back. "No, no..." He started. Jason shouldn't go with AJ, that much was clear to him.  
  
But Jason cut him off. "No, Dad, stay with Mom, please!"  
  
Emily hugged Alan as they watched Jason leaving the room. No one realized it would be the last time they all saw him this way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Webber Family Home ~ Colorado  
  
Seventeen year old Elizabeth Webber was used to being called to her parents office. It happened regularly. To tell her that her grades weren't good enough, or that she shouldn't spend so much time skating, her teachers called to complain about her again, she missed curfew or maybe that she was just a all around terrible child.  
  
They never came out all the way and said that last one though. Usually she could tell that was what they thought though. Sarah's little sister Lizzie, or "our other daughter Lizzie" it didn't ever be followed by what Sarah or Steven's names had tagged onto the end. Steven, our pre-med student. Or Sarah, the full scholarship awarded daughter.  
  
And this is Lizzie, the dissapointment.  
  
She knocked on her parent's office door. "Come in Lizzie."  
  
She opened the door quietly and then closed it behind her. Her parents had on the "I don't know what to do with you anymore" face. Then again, when didn't they?  
  
"Sarah said you wanted to talk to me?" Elizabeth prompted. She had a date tonight, she didn't want to sit here when she could be getting ready.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie. Your mother and I have been talking to your Grandmother, Audrey." Her father started. She liked her grandmother actually. Elizabeth could tell that she was her Gram's favorite. But unfortunatly for her, they visited rarely. Her Gram lived in someplace in New York. "And we've decided to send you to live with her."  
  
Elizabeth was almost ready to say "Okay Dad, I'll try to do better." Her programed response. But then the words hit her. She was moving? To New York? "What?" she asked, amazed as her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Please, Lizzie, close your mouth." Her mother scolded. Elizabeth wanted to throttle her, what did she think the reaction was going to be? It was anger or shock, those were the options.  
  
"We both think you would do better living with your Grandmother." Her father reasoned. She hadn't ever hated him more. They were talking about it as though they were telling her that they were giving a painting to her Gram. Not a person.  
  
"And you're just telling me now?" Elizabeth cried out. Time for a Lizzie Webber screaming match.  
  
"Its our decision, not yours." Her mother snapped at her. Elizabeth could tell that her patience was wearing thin. But too damned bad for her.  
  
"I am not leaving Colorado!" she screamed at them. Both of her parents looked mildly shocked at the screaming coming from her.  
  
Her mother stood up and walked up to her. "You have two choices, Lizzie. Most of the other parents have said that we should send you to a reform type school. You can go to one if you want. Or you can go live with your Grandmother. Your choice."  
  
Elizabeth clamped her mouth shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a Limo ~ Airport Parking Lot ~ Port Charles  
  
The mob boss sat in his seat, full of confidence on the outside. This man had just taken over the full New York territory. In addition to his Miami and Puerto Rico territories he was the most powerful mobster there was.  
  
Most people in the business saw taking New York as a smart buisness move. But it was anything other than that reason that he had taken over the territory. There was someone in Port Charles he had to meet. And that person was the reason why he took over all of New York. The territory was his, he would run it in Port Charles. The place where his little brother lived.  
  
His mother had told him once when he was little, that he had a little brother. She said that one day they would meet. And Sonny had always believed her. He hadn't ever really gotten up the nerve to look for his brother though. And finally Benny, his trusted accountant, had gone ahead and found where his brother lived. He had come to Sonny with a thick file, saying that what he had wanted to know since he was a child was all in that file, and that Sonny could do what he wanted with it.  
  
The moment he had read all about his brother, he wanted to meet him. Not just because of who the kid was, but because it was finally real for him.  
  
Sonny looked down at the picture he had in his hand. The blonde seventeen year old boy smiled back at him. His brother.  
  
Jason Quartermaine.  
  
  
  
So? Anyone like this so far? I hope you all did. Review for more, in case anyone didn't know by now, I need five reviews. Normally I'd also say that the more reviews I get for a fic, the higher up it is the the update priority list (a system I hate, but need since I've got so many going.). But since this one has scenes that I need to transcribe (I'll be trying to get a actual scene in each chapter) it may take longer. Thanks for bearing with me for the whole long chapter.  
  
There are some other things I need to clear up. For now the only thing you need to know for the next chapter or two is who Keesha Ward is. As time goes on, if I need to, I'll let you know about other characters that were around at the time. If you watched the show at that time, or have a very good GH history site or something, then you don't need to read this. But if you haven't then this might be helpful to you.  
  
KEESHA WARD: Keesha was the girlfriend to Jason Quartermaine before the accident. Her cousin is Justus Ward (who is actually Jason's cousin on the other side of the family tree). And her Grandmother was Mary Mae Ward (she died a bit before the storyline started on GH). She was very good friends with AJ before and after the accident. She eventually became his girlfriend. She also had extreamly low tolerance for his drinking. Keesha didn't really annoy me on the tapes I watched (I was like, six when the shows acutally aired, so I didn't really watch, hehe). But she annoyed the hell out of Jason. She didn't get that he wasn't Jason Quartermaine. She presumed that she knew him and his likes. She also touched him a lot, which was a big no no at the time (more so than it is now). Jason eventuall managed to get it through her head that he was not intrested at all.  
  
Okay, I hope that will help. Remember, if there are any other quesions either ask in a review or email me (my email adress is either in my profile or in the authors note in the begaining). I pre-apologize for any spelling errors. I have no spell check on this computer. So I have to do it myself, and sometimes I either make dumb errors or I just don't know how to spell the word in question.  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	2. The Accident

Restart: The Accident  
  
Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the great reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad I didn't confuse the hell out of everyone!  
  
There were a few questions that I should answer.  
  
-Is Sonny a Quartermaine?  
  
Nope, Sonny is the son of Mike Corbin and Susan Moore. He has no relation to anyone in town except Jason. There is no Courtney or Ric, obviously. I don't know if Mike is in town (technically on the show at the time, he was) for my story. I'll figure that out later. For now it doesn't really matter.  
  
-Is this a Sonny/Carly story also?  
  
That is up in the air. He has just come to town, and as of now, Sonny's single. Carly is not in town at this time. Though Brenda is. I'll have to work that out eventually.  
  
-Who is Ned with? (okay, that wasn't anyone's question, but you all need to know the answer to it anyway!)  
  
Lois is Ned's wife. She's going to be around in the story.  
  
-Is Robin there at all?  
  
Yes, Robin is in town. She is a friend of Jason and Brenda's. She may appear sooner or later, but not that much.  
  
Okay, good? I think that's it for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quartermaine Driveway ~ Actual Dialouge  
  
AJ walked outside of the house. Right now, the shock of the conversation hadn't set in. Later, when he was sober, it would. He would realize that his father had thrown him out. He would realize that his brother had finally had enough. Jason had dealt with his drinking since he was fifteen, now at seventeen, he had finally had enough.  
  
AJ noticed the car that was out of the garage. A red convertible. The top was down, showing the black leather interior. "Oh man. Now that's beautiful."  
  
He was slighly aware that he could hear Jason's running in the backround. His brother sped up as he saw AJ get into Lois's new convertible. The car had been a gift from Grandfather to her. Jason saw AJ sit down and tried to get his attention. "AJ!"  
  
AJ smiled, Ned had left the keys in the car. Jason ran up to the passenger's side. "What are you doing? You can't drive! Get out of this car AJ!"  
  
Jason reached into the car when AJ didn't respond to him. "Give me the keys!". He said, he and AJ wrestled eachother for them. But AJ wasn't giving up, and he had the advantage. Jason was having trouble reaching. "Give, give me the keys! I'm not messing around. You can't drive like this.". Jason let go of AJ and hopped into the passenger seat. He had to stop AJ. That was all that mattered now. AJ started the car.  
  
And then he gunned the engine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
Sonny dropped his bag down on to the floor of his new penthouse. Most of his things had been shipped to the penthouse earlier that week, but there were somethings that he had brought as a carry on during his flight. Sonny survied his new home. He liked the style. Very close to the hotel room he'd lived in during his two year stay in Miami. Benny had done well.  
  
Sonny spotted the wet bar and walked to it. He was so on edge at the moment, that a scotch on the rocks could do no harm. It wasn't everyday he was about to meet his brother.  
  
Sonny had briefly entertained the notion that he would go to the Quartermaine Mansion tonight. But decided against it. It was late. Hell, it was a school night for all he knew. His brother was only seventeen after all. Though, from what the file Sonny had on him had indicated, Jason might have already graduated a year early. The kid was smart, that was for sure. And he was supposedly pre-med too.  
  
Sonny sighed and shook his head. He would go tomorrow. Which meant he would get no sleep tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ned's Gatehouse ~ Actual Dialouge  
  
Ned threw a few of the papers down. There was nothing in there that was of any use to L&B or ELQ. He was just trying not to miss Lois.  
  
Outside his window he heard a car swerving. Badly. Whoever it was in the car would have a better chance of walking home. The roads were icy and hard to navigate even for the best of drivers. Hell, he had slipped a few times on them himself.  
  
He walked to the window, concerned. The swerving was getting worse. Suddenly a sound came to him through the window. A sound he could only identify as a car crash. Ned grabbed his coat and ran outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crash Site ~ The Car ~ Actual Dialouge  
  
The car was totaled. You could see it, and you didn't need to be a mechanic. The front end was smashed. The little red convertible'd had no chance against whatever it had rammed into.  
  
Jason was no where to be seen. The passenger seat was empty. AJ was still in his seat though. His eyes were closed and his head was slumped to one side. Slowly, AJ turned his head to Jason's side. He groaned, he could feel the alcohol now. "Jason? You alright?" he asked his brother, concerned. But as AJ opened his eyes, he could see that his little brother was no where in sight.  
  
Ned ran towards the car. He could see now that it was Lois's. Which meant that someone from the family had been driving it. Ned ran faster at the though. Something caught the corner of his eye and Ned stopped.  
  
Ned felt himself get dizzy. There was no way that what he was seeing could be real. Jason was lying in front of him.  
  
He was slumped on the ground in the snow. His head had a river of blood running down it. And his head was up against a tree stump. There was traces of blood smeared across the tree. "Oh my god."  
  
Ned slowly made his way to Jason. From where he was he couldn't tell if Jason was still alive. "Jason?". The teenager made no movement though. He was deathly still. Ned pushed the thought from his head. "Jason?". He still got no response. Ned kneeled down next to Jason. "Jason, its Ned." Ned ran his hand along the back of Jason's head. "Oh god. Jason!"  
  
Ned quickly worked his coat off. The cold didn't register with him past his thought that Jason must be cold from laying there. "Please god be alive, Jase. Jason." He whispered as he layed the coat across Jason.  
  
Behind Ned, AJ fell to the ground. The older man looked at his cousin and rushed up to him. "AJ!" he said as he helped the other Quartermaine brother to his feet. "AJ? Are you alright?" Ned asked as he steadied the stumbling AJ. "Was there anyone else in the car?" Ned grabbed AJ by the back of the head and forced AJ to look at him. "AJ?"  
  
AJ looked at Ned but didn't look past him. He hadn't seen his little brother yet. "Jase.Jason. Jason and me." He slurred out.  
  
"You're drunk." Ned said in disbelief. AJ wouldn't drive like that with his brother in the car. Even Ned knew how much the two loved eachother.  
  
"Same thing my brother said. Is he okay?" AJ asked Ned. His breath smelt of alcohol.  
  
Ned was getting angry. The more AJ spoke the more likely it was that he had been driving. Now that Ned thought about it, it made sense. If Jason had been trying to stop AJ then he could have very well have been in the car with him. "Were you driving?" Ned questioned him.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, wheres Jason?" AJ persisted.  
  
Ned pushed AJ back to the gatehouse, leaving Jason in the snow. "Move! Lets go. Go." He ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Airplane  
  
Elizabeth settled herself down in her seat. When her parents had said that she was moving to Port Charles New York, she had expect sometime around the end of the month. Or she could have even seen herself going that weekend or something. But that night? Her parents had her call up her only friend and say goodbye, give the address so they could mail eachother and hang up. They'd bought her new luggage while she had been out. And then her mother had helped her pack quickly, to ensure that they wouldn't miss the flight. She'd said goodbye to Sarah, who she couldn't care less about. And got teary through her goodbye to Steven, he was the only one she would miss.  
  
He'd whispered in her ear, "Show them what they've sent away. Make them wish they'd kept you here, Elizabeth. I love you."  
  
He was the only one besides her Gram who called her "Elizabeth". Other than that it was always "Lizzie". She hated Lizzie. She was leaving "Lizzie" behind. She would do what her brother had said.  
  
They would regret sending her away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ned's Gatehouse ~ Actual Dialouge  
  
Ned threw AJ into the room. His cousin was stumbling around and finally collapsed himself into a chair. Ned didn't care though. He raced to the phone and dialed 911. "Yes, I'd like to report a car crash on Harbourview Road, near the Quartermaine Estate." A mean has been seriously injured. I'm not even sure if he's alive. Please send an ambulence. Hurry!" Ned told the operator.  
  
AJ watched Ned talk to the 911 operator. Ned wasn't sure if Jason was even alive. This couldn't be happening. AJ pulled himself out of the chair, he had to get to his brother. "I gotta go help Jason." AJ told Ned.  
  
"My thoughts exactly!" Ned agreed as he reeled back and punched AJ. He fell to the ground, unconcious, as Ned rang his throbbing hand back and forth.  
  
  
  
I hope everyone liked the chapter! There will be more coming soon. Remember to review everyone. You all did so good in that department last time. Lets keep that up, shall we?  
  
Review! Please! 


	3. Waiting for the Paramedics

Restart: Waiting for the Paramedics  
  
Hello! Thanks for all of the great reviews for the last chapter. This chapter isn't going to be as long as usual. And its also going to just be the Jason part of the storyline. Theres not a whole lot I can do with Elizabeth on a plane.  
  
All of the words in this chapter are actual dialouge from the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ned's Gatehouse  
  
Ned shook his hand as AJ fell to the ground, completely unconcious. He didn't have time to worry about if he had hit the drunken young man too hard. As far as Ned was concerned, if AJ woke up with a sore jaw, he'd be perfectly happy. He ran to the phone and dialed the main house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quartermaine Mansion  
  
The phone rang as Reginald walked towards it. The house had been relativly quiet after the fight that had happened around fifteen mintues ago. Most of the people in the house were worried about Jason and AJ. Well, more worried about Jason was the case for some of them. Edward included.  
  
"Quartermaine Residence." He answered the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ned's Gatehouse  
  
Ned breathed a sigh of relief when it was Reginald who answered the phone. It would create unwanted questions if he asked for Reginald. He had to get through all of this quickly. He didn't want to leave Jason alone for very long.  
  
"Reginald, its Ned. Don't say a word. Listen, I down at the gatehouse. It's an emergency. I need your help. Come down here as soon as you can. Do not say a word to anybody." Ned stressed this part to make sure that the loyal butler understood the urgency of his words. No one could know what he was planning to do.  
  
"Clear?" He asked Reginald.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quartermaine Mansion  
  
Edward walked into the room. Reginald could tell that the fight still had him in a bad mood. "If that isn't Jason or AJ you get the hell off the line."  
  
Reginald looked slightly worried as he answered Ned's question. He worded it so Edward wouldn't know what was going on. "Yes sir, right away."  
  
He hung up before Ned could say anything and walked out of the room. He grabbed his coat and walked down to the gatehouse quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ned's Gatehouse  
  
Ned ushered Reginald inside. The man looked slightly confused about AJ's unconcious form on the ground. "AJ?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, and he's going to stay that way. That's where you come in." Ned pointed to Reginald. "He's drunk and theres big trouble. And now, listen. I want you to take him upstairs. And I want you to keep him there. I don't care how you do it. Tie him, gag him, whatever." Ned didn't care that Reginald looked slightly amazed at all of this.  
  
Ned had one priority at the moment. Jason.  
  
He moved to the door and opened it. He needed to get out of there. And, most importantly, back to Jason.  
  
"Main thing is he's out of sight and he talks to no one. No police, no family. Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." Reginald said to him again. This all made very little sense, but then, when did the Quartermaines ever?  
  
"Good. I'll take care of the rest. You haven't seen AJ. You don't know anything."  
  
Ned stuck around long enough to see Reginald nod before tearing out the door. Reginald pushed aside a chair and reminded himself why he was doing this.  
  
Though he needed someone to remind him why he had taken this job in the first place.  
  
Reginald grabbed AJ's legs and started dragging the sleeping man towards the stairs. AJ was in for the worst sort of wake up call tomorrow most likely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crash Site  
  
Ned ran to Jason and dropped down next to him. He was vaugely aware that there was a siren far away in the backround. Jason hadn't moved an inch from where he had started out. He was still completely out cold. The only difference was that the stream of blood had moved farther down his face.  
  
Ned leaned down to Jason. He ran his hands along the coat he'd put on Jason before. "You hear that? That's a siren. Its coming to help ya. You're going to be okay, you'll be alright. Keep breathing, that's good. Don't stop." He encourage, hoping that Jason heard him.  
  
Ned noticed that the siren was getting closer. He ran his hand along Jason's hair. Jason's head moved slightly and he looked as though he was trying to open his eyes. "Yes! Yeah that's good. Jason. Its Ned! Its me."  
  
Ned felt as though his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Maybe Jason would be alright after all. Jason tried to open his mouth. "Hey buddy."  
  
The siren stopped behind Ned. A door was opened and then closed. Ned straightened up and waved his arms around to get their attention. Though, with the crashed and mangled convertible about twenty feet from them, he was willing to guess that they'd be found pretty quickly. "Right here! Over here!" he called out to the men. They turned and saw him, starting towards them.  
  
Satisfied that he'd gotten their attention, Ned moved back to his cousin. "You're not gonna die. You're alright. You're not gonna die. You'll be okay." He repeated.  
  
Though somehow, he got the feeling that it wouldn't be okay for quite some time.  
  
  
  
Poor Ned. He's such a sweetie with Jason. But then, you'll see him with AJ later on, and its well, not too pretty. Hows that for vauge? Oh well, you'll just have to review to find out what I mean.  
  
Please! 


	4. Going to the Hospital

Restart: Going to The Hosptial  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, and thanks for putting up with the long wait. I went back and read the last three chapters and I thought I should clear a few more things up. Do you remember in chapter two when Sonny guessed that Jason graduated a year early? Well, he did okay? I can't imagine Jason Morgan going to highschool. So lets say he graduated the year before and has been in med school this year. Okay? Make sense? Elizabeth will have to go to Port Charles High. Emily (for my purposes) is the same age here as she was on the tapes, twelve or so. I need her to be that way. Also, I know that you all can't wait for liason to meet. Its gonna be a while. There will be scenes with the two of them here and there. But the romance won't start for a while. Even when he was with Robin he hadn't met her for a long time after the accident. I'm really sorry about that. But since I'm going with the tapes theres going to have to be a wait. Sorry! I'll make it worth the wait okay? LOL. Oh and before I forget, lets say AJ is 23 or so. I know that theres not really that big of an age difference between him and Jason but I sorta need to make him a legal alcholic. So he won't go to jail all the time. Okay, there we go I think. That's it. I may have to add more later, but for now this is it. I'm sorry that theres so much to remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crash Site ~ Actual Dialouge  
  
Ned watched with relief as the paramedics kneeled on the other side of Jason. Maybe Jason would be okay. The paramedics and the doctors at the hospital would take care of him. And it would all be okay.  
  
"Hi, we're the paramedics." One of them greeted. Ned got up to let his partner get on Jason's other side. All of Jason's attempts to speak had stopped. Now he just looked like he was sleeping again.  
  
"Yes. He just tried to open his eyes. He was thrown from the car." Ned told them as he pointed to the car.  
  
"How long ago?" one of the paramedics questioned. Ned watched as the other took Jason's pulse.  
  
"Not long ago. He just tried to speak! Take him to General Hospital okay?" Ned asked to them as he gestured to his cousin. Why in hell had he left the keys in the car? Why hadn't he taken the keys back with him? This was his fault. If the keys were gone then AJ wouldn't have ever gotten into the car and Jason would be okay.  
  
"Right." The paramedic assured him.  
  
From behind Ned a police man walked up. "You know this man?"  
  
Ned tore his gaze from his younger cousin and turned to look at the police men. He had to think fast. Monica and Alan would be crushed with the truth. And Jason would hate for AJ to go to jail for this. He couldn't let that happen. "Yes, um, I do. He's my cousin. He's Jason Quartermaine. And I'm Ned Ashton."  
  
The officer nodded, writing this down on his pad of paper. "You alright sir?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Ned said as he turned around to look at Jason. Behind him he was aware that another police man had walked up to stand next to his partner.  
  
"Cars totaled, nobody in it." The second police officer observed.  
  
Ned nodded to Jason, catching the paramedics eye. "How is he?" Ned took a deep breath, hoping for good news. Though, at this point, any news would be fine by him. As long as Jason was alive.  
  
The paramedic looked at him, holding the oxygen to Jason's mouth. "Yeah, he's alive. He's breathing. We'll take care of a c-spine. Put him on a backboard. We got to get him to a ER."  
  
Ned pointed to Jason. "Call ahead. Alright? Tell the hospital that Jason Quartermaine is injured. Alert Tony Jones, head of nuerosurgery. And Steve Hardy!"  
  
The paramedic nodded to Ned as he got up from Jason's side. "Got it, Jones and Hardy."  
  
The police man started to talk to Ned again. Ned turned to look at him, wanting nothing more than to go with Jason in the ambulence. "We have some questions to ask you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside Jakes Bar  
  
Carly paid the cabbie and watched as he drove away. She'd asked him where the cheapest place to live in Port Charles was, and this is what she got. She didn't have a whole lot of money to start with. So she'd have to take this.  
  
She was on a mission. Find her birth mother.  
  
Bobbie Spencer.  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for the month of March. The first bunch of chapters is to set things up. I need to get all of the pre-stuff done before I can start to have some fun. Meaning, Sonny and Jason, Carly and Sonny (possibly, not sure yet) and Elizabeth and Jason scenes. I have a whole lot planned for the story. So you'll all just have to bear with me till I get to the good stuff.  
  
At least Carly's in town. That should be fun, right?  
  
Please guys, review. I won't be back posting again until April, but still, PLEASE! 


	5. All Through the Night

Restart: All Through The Night

Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm SO SORRY for the delay. I realize its been months. I've had a hard time getting the time to do the transcripts, my computer crashed, school got tougher, and this story was the hardest to update so I let it kind of fall to the backdrop. But luckily – schools out, my computer got fixed and I'm trying very hard to update more often. I promise not to let this go three months again. But I can't promise weekly updates or anything. It really depends on the response this chapter gets.  
  
Though, as promised, this chapter is much longer than the other ones and as the chapter title indicates it's the rest of that night.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ned's Gatehouse - Actual Dialogue  
  
"I just – I ah – got a little dizzy out there. If you want me to do the breathalyzer again...." Ned offered. The two cops followed close behind him. Reginald had thankfully gotten AJ upstairs and out of sight. His whole story would have been blown if his drunken cousin with a DUI history were present.  
  
The first cop shook his head and held out his hand in a clear stop gesture. "Not necessary, its negative."  
  
"I haven't had a drink since my wife left, she's away on business." He explained. Which was true.  
  
"Had Jason Quartermaine been drinking?"  
  
"No, no, I'm sure not." He assured. AJ was the drunk of the family. Not Jason. Yet he was always the one to pay for it.  
  
"Start from the beginning." The second officer started. He seemed to be buying everything Ned told them. "Tell us how the accident...Whose this?"  
  
Reginald looked like a deer caught in headlights. Which he quickly covered up. He walked slowly and kept his mouth shut. It didn't take long for an employee of the Quartermaine estate to learn that you kept quiet at all times. He pointed upstairs. "I –uh- brought the extra quilt, sir, it's in the chest."  
  
Ned turned to Reginald while speaking the next part. "Thank you Reginald. These men are here because my car slid off the road and Jason was hurt." Ned explained. He was sure that was all that Reginald would require to put two and two together and get the answer. It wasn't his car, it was his wife's, it wasn't him driving, it was AJ. "They've taken him to the hospital. In fact, you might as well stay here and ... and hear this so you can relay the rest of this to the...to the family. Reginald works at the main house."  
  
Turing back to the cops, Ned started the performance of a lifetime. He needed to get through this and get to Jason as quickly as possible. "My cousin, Jason, and I were trying to find his brother AJ. I drove out onto the road. I turned right, all of a sudden a deer jumped out onto the toad. I hit my breaks, suddenly I was on some black ice. I tried to accelerate to get through it. I couldn't. I slid off the road onto the shoulder. Next think I knew we hit a tree. The air bag exploded I – I couldn't see anything." Ned stopped to gesture to his side, where Jason would have been in the car. "I thought that Jason was beside me. I climbed out of the car. I couldn't find him anywhere. Finally I found him over on the tree stump. We had the top down."  
  
"So he was thrown over the windshield. He wasn't using his seat belt?" One of the officers asked him.  
  
Shaking his head, Ned mentally asked himself the same question. Why didn't Jason put his seat belt on? But Ned knew that he had been far more preoccupied with getting AJ To pull over. "I guess not. I assumed."  
  
"What about the brother?"  
  
"I don't know." Ned answered easily. In truth, he hoped AJ was rotting in hell. But at the moment he was probably unconscious and blissfully unaware of the accident he caused. "Like I said, he took off on foot. I came back here, I dialed 9111. I ran back to Jason. That's when you and he ambulance showed up. Listen I got to get to the hospital." He was getting more and more worried. He gestured to the door. "Can I..."  
  
"That about it?" The two officers asked each other.  
  
The other nodded his head. But he left no sense of finality in the air. "For now. There was no one else involved?"  
  
"No." Ned lied easily as he grabbed his coat from the door. He sent Reginald one last look before heading out the door and to Jason.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Hardy House  
  
"I'm so glad you're hear, sweetie." Audrey gushed.  
  
Elizabeth herself didn't mind being there. Her favorite family member had always been her grandmother. Gram always seemed to take Elizabeth as her favorite. A fact that the rest of the family knew and did not like. Especially Sarah and their mother. "Me too Gram."  
  
"Well, you just settle in the room that you and your sister would normally take. It's all yours now though. If you want to change anything around then feel free. We can paint it this weekend if you want. I doubt and artist like yourself would enjoy white walls." Audrey offered. Her Gram looked like a kid on Christmas.  
  
She laughed, which only seemed to fuel her Gram's smile. Maybe Port Charles wouldn't be that bad. "Thanks. I might take you up on that."  
  
Elizabeth kissed Audrey goodnight and hiked up the stairs. She opened the door to the room that her Gram had been talking about. She had spent at least a week each year there for as long as she could remember. It was exactly as it had been during the last visit.  
  
Within seconds, with her shoes still on, Elizabeth was asleep on the bed. She was oblivious to the fact hat her life was about to get more crazy. But better at the same time.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Quartermaine Den – Actual Dialogue  
  
Reginald and the two officers rushed in. Each family member was waiting to hear the inevitable, "AJ's screwed up again." But from the look on Reginald's face, it was far worse.  
  
"Down on the road. Mr. Ashton and..." Reginald started. He could barely get the words out through his breathlessness without the family interrupting. But the Quartermaine way was not to wait for the information.  
  
Monica jumped right in. "Was Ned hurt?" Alan stood directly behind her and they both looked concerned.  
  
"No, no he was driving. He's alright. He sent...." Reginald tried again. But the cop who had been looking for a place to but in decided that it was the time to just come out with it.  
  
"The injured man was Jason Quartermaine."  
  
As his mother, Monica looked horrified. "Oh." Alan too had a look of terror on his face. How could his innocent seventeen-year-old son be hurt?  
  
"Let's go." Alan told his wife as he gently nudged her arm. He looked back to the cops. "He's our son. We're physicians."  
  
Alan pushed past one cop as the other called out to him. "He's being taken to General Hospital."  
  
Reginald took another stab at getting the part he was told to relay to the family out. "Mr. Ashton's on his way there too." He tried not to look at Emily, who was looking scared. "He – he asked me to explain that his car skidded...."  
  
"Well did you see Jason? Is he conscious?" Monica questioned. The doctor was trying to be rational and get the facts, but the mother couldn't get past that he'd been hurt.  
  
The butler looked apologetic. "I wasn't actually there ma'am."  
  
Edward quietly took in the scene with a worried expression. Lila and Emily sat in the back of the room by the doors.  
  
"What about AJ? Did they find AJ?" Monica asked.  
  
"They didn't find him. They took the car to look." He started.  
  
But Alan would not wait to get to his injured son. "Look, we have to get to Emergency!" he shouted. Jason would need medical attention at the least. Hopefully he wasn't hurt badly and by the time they got there he would just need them as parents, not as doctors.  
  
Alan and the cops left as Monica moved around Edward and over to Emily. "Emily, you stay here with Lila." She gave the young girl a hug "It's going to be alright."  
  
She released her adopted daughter and raced out the door. "We'll call!"  
  
Edward leaned across the table to speak with Lila. "We'll – we'll search the grounds for AJ."  
  
He turned around and marched up to Reginald. His voice was harsher than it had been for his wife. But it always was sweeter for her. "And you will tell me everything you know about this incident."  
  
"Yes, sir." Reginald stated grimly.  
  
The head of the family started out the door and only his wife called back to him, "Edward, be careful!"  
  
"Of course, my darling."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hospital – Actual Dialogue  
  
Ned watched as the orderlies and nurses pushed Jason's stretcher through the doorway. Tony directed them and Steve Hardy held the door. His cousin had the oxygen mask still attached to his face and he hadn't stirred once since the last time he'd seen him.  
  
Tony and Jason rolled down the hallway along with all of the nurses and others. Steve started to walk away, but Ned held him back. "Steve how is he?"  
  
"We'll get some x-rays and a cat-scan." The older man informed him.  
  
Ned started forward. "I'll go with you."  
  
But a aging yet firm hand held him back. Steve stopped him and Ned was reluctantly moved back. "No, no wait. We'll take care of him."  
  
"I want to be there when he comes to." Ned argued. At that moment, telling Jason that he was lying to the police was the farthest thing from Ned's mind. He just wanted to be able to see with his own eyes that his cousin was going to be alright.  
  
Tony nodded his head, but was firm in saying no. "Well if he does we'll send for you. The best way to help out right now is to just keep an eye out for then family."  
  
Both the doctors walked away and back to the room where Jason was. Ned watched them go. Bobbie, however stayed with him, "He's right you know."  
  
"Bobbie, how bad is it?" Ned asked as he stopped her from walking away. The longer time went on from the accident the worse he was beginning to feel.  
  
She sighed and took the stethoscope from her neck. "He has a head injury. That's all we know without tests. Are you sure that Alan and Monica were told?" she asked as she leaned in to Ned a little closer. "Do you want me to call them?"  
  
Ned shook his head. "No, they've been notified. Police came right away."  
  
Bobbie gave him a knowing look. "I'll keep a sharp eye on the news."  
  
Her words made another thought dawn on him. Lois. "I have to call my wife."  
  
The longtime nurse understood his line of thinking. "There's a phone in there you can use." She gestured to a room nearby, "Privacy. Go ahead, I'll wait for the family."  
  
Ned went inside and started his call. Once the door was closed Alan and Monica raced towards Bobbie.  
  
They both came to a stop once they reached her. Both were too afraid to ask her anything. If Bobbie told them that he was gone then their whole world would collapse.  
  
But luckily she understood why they asked nothing and started right in with the facts that they had. "He's in x-ray. Tony and Steve are with him. He's still unconscious but he's breathing on his own. Vitals are okay."  
  
"So it's a head injury? Police said he was thrown from the car." Alan volunteered. He didn't need Bobbie to tell him for him to know that head injuries were the hardest to predict the outcome of.  
  
Monica looked horrified by Bobbie's speech. "Oh god Bobbie. Just tell me he's going to be okay?"  
  
"Honey, we'll do everything we can for him." She leaned to give Monica a much needed hug. She hated seeing her best friend go through the same thing she had. She knew what it was like to wait and find out if your child was going to live or die. "I know, I really do."  
  
The two women grasped hands and held on.  
  
Both the cops from before marched down the hallway. All three of the halls occupants turned to look at the new arrivals. "No alcohol and a valid license. Every things in order. No restrictions."  
  
"I told you." Alan stated. He knew that there was no foul play involved with Jason's accident. If Ned was driving then he wouldn't lie about it.  
  
The person in question came through the door on the side of the hallway. He locked eyes with Alan and Monica before darting forward to hug Monica. "Oh god. I'm sorry."  
  
The hug broke and Ned stepped away. "I'm so sorry. I'd give anything if Jason hadn't been in that car."  
  
"Ned, its not your fault! It was an accident." Monica stated. Her voice held no anger for Ned.  
  
The cops made themselves known again, "We're going to radio in a preliminary report. We won't be making any criminal charges against you sir, not at this time anyway."  
  
With a final nod the two men were gone. Once they were out of earshot Alan started to attempt to get the full story. "Why the hell was Jason with you? And where'd AJ go?  
  
"He took off on foot. I was giving Jason a ride so we could catch up with him." Ned explained. He hated lying to them. But he held firm with his reason why. All it took was one look at Monica's frightened face for him to know he was doing the right thing.  
  
She was faced with losing one son, she didn't deserve to lose both. And they didn't need to know what really happened. Ever. They would be devastated.  
  
"Well we have no idea where AJ is." Monica reminded.  
  
Ned nodded, understanding her concern. There was no real way to assure her that AJ was perfectly fine. "He's safe, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well that makes one of us." Alan stated sadly. "I'm going to go check with x-ray."  
  
Before Alan could leave Tony started closer to the group. His face looked grim. Which was the last thing any of them wanted to see.  
  
Monica spoke before Tony did. She didn't want anything regarding her son's condition to be sugarcoated. "Tell us the truth, Tony."  
  
"We'll this it's, um, its not good."  
  
Alan held his wife as she turned around with her hand against her mouth. Their worst fears were being realized.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Outside Jason's ICU Room – Actual Dialogue  
  
Jason was set up in the bed. He looked perfectly fine except for the white gauze surrounding his head. But other than that he merely looked to be asleep. Outside of his room was the smaller monitoring and waiting room type space. The double doors set it off from the hallway.  
  
Alan and Monica stood with their backs to the window that was between the two rooms. Ned and Tony were opposite from them.  
  
"The CT shows no hemorrhaging. Which means surgery isn't indicated. However, Jason does have general cerebral anima." Tony informed them in a slightly detached all purpose doctor tone.  
  
Ned was trying to keep up with the medical speak. "Anima?"  
  
"Swelling of the brain." Alan supplied without even tearing his eyes away from the doctor who held all of the answers on his son's condition.  
  
The other doctor of the room didn't miss a beat either. Monica asked, "How critical?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Ned absorbed all of the information. The answer to the question he had hadn't been answered yet. The one question that truly mattered. "But he is going to live?"  
  
"Honestly, I can't answer that question. I suspect it will take seventy-two hours for the maximum swelling to occur. And if we make it through that we'll have a better sense of his chances for survival and in what condition." Tony answered. He watched Alan and Monica's faces crumble a bit at his news and he wished it was better. But he wasn't going to lie to them. "The good news is that he is responding to painful stimuli."  
  
The words good news and painful stimuli were ones that Ned thought should be together. It didn't make sense. "Why is that good?"  
  
"It means his brain stem in functioning and the cerebral cortex is processing." Tony said.  
  
Again, it flew right above Ned's head but Monica was there to help him out. "It means his brain is still responding."  
  
"Well then he could be okay?" Ned asked. He wrung his hands back in forth in a nervous state.  
  
Tony turned to him and tried to explain it best he could. "The trauma to his brain is severe, and there is no way of knowing how it will effect him"  
  
"What is the worse case. I mean, other than him – than him not making it." Monica questioned reluctantly. Her heart felt ready to burst.  
  
The doctor sighed, "Permanent vegetative state."  
  
Monica took in a deep breath in the attempt to stall the tears. She could cry later. But at that moment her son needed her to be strong. And if not her son, then her husband.  
  
"We are measuring the pulmonary artery pressure in his heart right now. We can also monitor the swelling inside the brain with the ICP." Tony continued on after giving Alan and Monica a minute to deal with their son's possible fate.  
  
To his right, Ned was looking frustrated, "English would help, please!"  
  
"Sorry." Tony quickly re-worded his last statement in non-medical jargon, "It's the Intra-cranial monitoring device."  
  
Alan stared ahead, not quite focusing on Tony but not looking anywhere else. "That's why the bed is fixed at that angle."  
  
"Right. Its twenty degrees and it needs to stay that way because the manometer, which is the device used to monitor the pressure, is calibrated at that angle." Tony explained. Ned seemed to have understood his explanations. Explaining the medical terms to a patient's family was a hard part of his job.  
  
"How are you treating the swelling?" Alan asked in the same voice he'd been using since they got to the ICU area. He seemed lost in his own world. One that was being faced with the prospect of losing his pride and joy.  
  
"Steroids and menatol."  
  
To Ned those words didn't mean much. What did mean something was that no one could tell him if his cousin would live or day for three days. "Are you, are you saying that we won't dknow anything until another seventy-two hours have passed?"  
  
"Unless the swelling abates sooner." Tony added.  
  
Monica looked sad, but understood. "All we can do, Ned, is wait. As much as I hate it we don't have any other choice." She quietly tagged on to the end. She sat down on one of the chairs in the room as Tony made his final statement.  
  
"You should also know we are doing as much as we can right now." With that he clapped Ned on the back and walked out of the double doors, leaving the three members of the Quartermaine family to thing about all he had said.  
  
Ned sat down next to Monica and again started to apologize, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for my part in this."  
  
Alan turned to look at the two of them, "We know that."  
  
"Monica..." Ned spoke again.  
  
"Ned, Ned, come on, don't blame yourself. It was a horrible accident." Monica stopped and looked up at Alan. A thought dawned on her and added more of a burden to her. "Oh god. AJ. He is not going to take this well when he finds out. If he ever shows up."  
  
Her voice was lighter than usual, but she couldn't help but worry where he had ended up. She was right though, he and Jason were close. Jason was kind of AJ's saving grace. It would kill him to lose his younger brother.  
  
Ned tried to ease her fears. He would bring AJ back with him next time he came. "Well, I think I can help you there. I'll go back to the house, see if I can find out anything."  
  
With a last look at both Monica and Alan, Ned headed through the same doors as Tony. Taking the vacated seat, Alan lowered himself down next to his wife. The two didn't say a word.  
  
  
  
Done! Finally. There were ten pages of written transcripts that went into this chapter. I have to make a small note though. For the medical-speak of this chapter, I tired my hardest to spell the words as I thought they sounded. And Word's spell check didn't catch all of them. Either I am way off (for some I think I hit the mark though) or the spell checker just doesn't do medical speak. I'm very sorry for all discrepancies that you may notice.  
  
Please, everyone, I know its been a long time. But I cannot keep this story up if there are only a few people reading it. So let me know you're out there! Lurkers, this is your time!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
(Please, oh please?)


End file.
